Email to the Fans
by Arjun
Summary: A series of e-mails from your favorite tekken characters, to their fans!
1. Julia Chang

Date: Sun, 25 May 2008 09:00:44 -0400

Date: Sun, 25 May 2008 09:00:44 -0400  
From:  
Subject: What I always wanted to tell you!  
To:

Dear Fans,

Thank you all for your support. I am very glad to see that a lot of you like watching me fight, I am flattered, but what I would like to express here in this letter is the reason why I fight. Some of you may think I fight for my trees, while some others may believe that Mr. Kazuya Mishima and his diabolic schemes are my driving force; although the former is partly true, I beg to differ with the latter.

In all the time I have been fighting, I have never considered anyone my 'enemy'; the fights are just destined to happen. Ever since I was a child, I grew up listening to the wisdom of my mother, she would tell me of the heroes of our people, the Navajo. I listened to her closely and understood how sacred and symbolic each soul is. The heroes in our culture had 'totems' or guardian animals that were the parts of their souls. These totems would guide them towards the greater good, in other words, to defeat evil and let good prevail. I believed in the 'legends', for I do not think that they were, per say untrue. There is a glimmer of honesty that one can fathom from these and a whole lot to learn from the notion stating 'the greater good'

I believe that you may all be aware about my struggles during my educational research. Although Professor T and I made a brilliant team, we were in fact on the verge of saving the eco-system then, destiny unraveled an obstacle in our path, the grant that the G-Corporation was giving us had been stopped; my research data had been lost. Our research was stagnated and I had almost given up hope. Then I realized that there was a hidden strength within me, I remembered those days when I was small and my mother and I used to take trips to visit our tribe. They still inhabited the prairie, but instead of teepees there were houses. My mother would hold me in her arms when the pleasant afternoon breeze was blowing and would sing me a Native American lullaby, almost blowing soft whispers in my ear, all the time I would be holding my pendant and slowly drifting away to sleep.

My pendant, my tribe's Chief Hakidonmuya, told me belonged to great warriors of the past, and that his totem, the white buffalo spirit prophesized it to me because it believed I could save the prairie and all the souls within it. The pendant really had the key to all my problems. I thought of how the warrior spirits could guide me, and then I received the letter in Japanese announcing the King of The Iron Fist Tournament 5. I knew that this was the work of the spirits and I was very happy.

I was shown a clear path to my goal. I had once read an Indian fable about a prince who was an excellent archer, when he would aim for a goal he would only think of the goal and see nothing else. My situation in these fights was exactly the same. I only concentrated on my goal to win this tournament. I had my final match with Mr. Ganryu, a respectable fighter, although I was hardly amused by his immature way of handling things, yet the spirits always have told us generation after generation to respect those who are older than us. Henceforth, I gave him full respect and defeated him. My aim was complete; I had secured the data of my research from him, and after some relaxation headed back to good old Arizona.

I wanted to meet Chief Hakidonmuya, but sadly he had passed away, a totem pole had been erected in his honor. Amazingly the day I went there a buffalo gave birth to a white calf. Everyone in my tribe was elated, so was I, they say that when a white buffalo is born it means that the earth has been save from imminent destruction. I believe that because my project on reforestation was finally on the way to execution, the spirits were sending me a message once again.

It had been two months and I had been extensively mapping the topography of the area, and in fact had already planted 1000 trees in a 10 square mile radius. After all it was a desert we had to keep that in mind; hence the trees were planted with great distances between them, then they would not soak up more water than that which was required. My dream was turning into a reality. All this would not have been possible if it were not for the many people who influenced my life, be it Professor T, my mother Michelle Chang or even Lady Hantaywee (the old woman who helped me to plant the trees).

Kazuya Mishima himself does not have a bad soul, yet the circumstances through which he has had to undergo are tremendous. I therefore respect his point of view as well, because I do not think that his struggles are any less than my own, if not more. Animosity is a very negative word and my totem (which sadly I cannot reveal), has always told me to find a way toward humility and understanding rather then violence.

Well it has been many years since my struggle and I hope I have been able to set an example for all of you who call themselves my fans. I would not like to call you merely fans though, each of you are the positive spirits that have helped me pave a path towards a greener and better earth, in which we can all live in, with peace.

Always towards the greater good

Julia Chang


	2. Kazuya Mishima

Date: 30 April 2008 00:04:57 -0500

Date: 30 April 2008 00:04:57 -0500  
From:  
Subject: (none)  
To: 

Why? Why do you people like me. It has been so many years since Jun died, so many years. I must tell you all that I loved her. I truly loved her for who she was. She actually showed me once more that I was human.

I have taken great difficulty in writing this e-mail. It's not that I have a very busy schedule, it's the devil. The devil within me hates me and I really can not do anything to actually stop it, except the lessons that Jun taught me.

I have to honestly say that I really have no recollection of my past. I do know that my father through me off the cliff and I had to struggle to get out, yet I really do not recall anything that specifically happened within the death hole I was hurled into. Maybe I was too young or even naïve. What I do know is that I made a deal with the devil. A deal that has cost me dearly. It has cost me my family; my son who will always hate me, my beloved, I blame myself not ogre for her death. If I would have just been stronger I would have been able to save them.

I would like to honestly tell you people one thing; there has been a lot of bad press about me. They say that I can 'call upon' the devil at free will. Tell me if the devil had raided you of your body, had devastated your life completely and was completely negative would you feel like calling upon it?

However when I fight, the devil does takes over me. All of you think that I have a strong persona, when I am actually weak inside.

Wait? You did not think I was serious did you! Ha! I have fooled you haven't I? Of course I love who I am, I hate my father, I hate that innocent imbecile of a son I have. What did you think; I would turn out to be a person who would want your petty sympathy? Save your tears, you will need them later. This was very interesting; manipulating your emotions. How foolish you mere weaklings are.

I have successfully taken over G Corporation, oh and it feels good! Heihachi Mishima (curse we share the same name!) deserves to be my servant. What did he think; would I ever forgive him for what he did. I AM STRONGER THAN ANYTHING! Be it what ever. I am neither afraid of god nor any challenge that may come my way.

Now I request you to kindly leave me alone. Do not believe what I just wrote, that was not me. Please all this is my last opportunity, forgive me. I cannot stop myself the devil won't let me. I have finally succumbed. My head is going to explode; I am just going to send this for I don't think I can hold on to me or my consciousness any more.

I love all of you, and do take inspiration in the fact that there is a part in my heart that is good, and I know that you know that.

Kazuya


	3. Nina Williams

Hey there, it's me, Nina. I was overwhelmed by all the fan mail that I have been receiving. I mean, I thought you guys always loved Anna. Anyway that's not the point. The reason for my doing this is because we need a heart to heart

I cannot believe that they brain fed you all that crap about me being heartless. I mean hello, if I was … I would be writing this letter, why? I may be mean with my abilities, but hey, business is business. I want to let you know that you guys touched me with these letters. You made me feel human instead of some killing machine. I feel honored and blessed that I have supporters. Ok enough with that sentimental bullshit. So Kazuya Mishima and that whole ass f***ing clan of his has made me appear like I'm the bad guy. Listen up; it's the Mishima Zaibatsu that is actually twisting things up on all your public portals and media to make it appear as though I am some hideous criminal. Okay, I will admit that I was a 'chartered stealth expert' but that does not give me the title of a 'ruthless' killer. And I did not suffer from memory loss. Thank you very much. In fact I remember having a sensation of pain almost half way into my cryogenic sleep. Almost as if I was taken advantage of. And you know what I was right. Kazuya Mishima raped me. And that bastard deserves to be killed. Something joyous that I was looking forward to was taken away from me; the right to fall in love and have my own child, and to be able to enjoy a pregnancy. You may feel that you thought I was incapable of having those dreams and aspirations. I guess it's only human when you have not even been able to understand who I am. There is another thing that I wanted you to understand. Steve and I share a very good relationship! I do not understand what the deal is with the Mishima's? Why is it that they cannot see me happy? I mean it's almost comical. It is comical because I sometimes feel that Kazuya is jealous of my abilities. And he very well knows that I might just defeat him. All that stories that they construed, I WAS NOT ASSIGNED TO KILL STEVE! Man.

Well, I just wanted to say another thing, I have found someone and we are very happy. I'm looking forward to getting married and yes, I am pregnant. TAKE THAT KAZUYA! GO TO HELL! And he is not a fighter, he's actually a businessman. Anna will not be invited to my wedding though. Thank you all for supporting me! Love you!


End file.
